


Phases

by Sheillia_Creas



Series: Under The Moonlight [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Monsters, Original Character(s), Selkies, Slow Burn, Werewolf, lycan, lycanthropy, merfolk, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheillia_Creas/pseuds/Sheillia_Creas
Summary: Book Two to the anticipated sequel of "Under the Moonlight". Now free from the hunters grasp, Daneil and Runalli find themselves on an deserted island and must struggle both mentally and physically to find themselves a new home, as well as, face the reality between humans and monsters.





	1. Awash On Strange Shores

 -----

_The moon shone high as the seas raged, and a chilling wind greeted Runalli and Daneil as they resurfaced from the cold deep. The island finally their sanctuary after an hour's swim._

 

_Runalli looked worse for wear and pale despite his fur. He couldn't seem to stop shivering._

\-----

_Daneil was tired out herself, having carried him as fast as she could. But right now, she was more concerned for his well-being. Still holding Runalli close to her to keep him warm, she yells out:_

 

"W-we n-need to find shelter q-quick!" _Her teeth chattering._

\-----

_Runalli's eyes were wide open and his body was pale. He was shivering uncontrollably, his teeth chattering so much he couldn't speak._

 

_The best he could do was nod, but even that was a struggle as he fell to his knees out of exhaustion. Even as the moon shone down, not even his lycanthropic power was helping him._

\-----

"S-shit." _Curses Daneil._

 

_Draping her arm around him, Daneil does her best to support Runalli and leads him into the forest. She looks left and right rapidly for a place safe from the elements._

 

_Her face flushes with relief upon finding a small cave. Just barely big enough for the two of them. She carefully places Runalli on the ground, throwing some dry leaves onto him in a desperate attempt to warm him up._

\-----

_Runalli can barely keep himself still as the wind bombards him. He places his hands up to his face, breathing on them in an attempt to warm up._

 

_He hunches over within the cave, desperately trying to shield himself from the howling gales._

\-----

_Daneil looks around the cave, searching for some dry twigs to start a fire. Her hands shake as she struggles to barely get a spark going._

 

"C-come on...p-please...work...!" _She pleas._

 

_Striking two rocks together, a small sliver of smoke manages to rise from the kindling, sparking the twigs._

 

_She desperately blows on the spark, feeding it more and more, till it's a small fire. Sighing from relief and exhaustion, Daneil crawls over to Runalli and holds him close._

\-----

_Runalli shuffled closer to the fire as best he could while using his frozen hand to hold onto Daneil's. His shivering was beginning to slow down and his chattering began to dissipate. After a few minutes, he was finally able to muster out two words._

 

"T-t-t-thank... ...y-you..." _He chatters._

\-----

_Daneil merely nodded. Her face looking weary._

 

"Rest...s-save your strength."

 

_Runalli's body felt cold in her arms, but she did not dare move._

\-----

_The night dragged on for what seemed like hours, the winds only dying down in the morning, the rushing tides calming with the rising sun. Within the small cave lie Runalli and Daneil huddled together, but Runalli was far from OK._

 

_He was exhausted, still shivering, but his body felt hot to the touch. He awoke to the sun shining on him, but he couldn't bring himself to move._

\-----

_Daneil soon stirs awake after a restless night. Picking herself up she looks outside the cave to see the sun shining. As her eyes adjust to the light, she looks down and can't help but notice Runalli's pale complexion and glossy eyes._

 

_As she puts a hand to his face, her worry deepens._

 

"Your burning up! I think you have a fever." _Exclaims Daneil._

 

_She gently places his head on her lap._

\-----

_Runalli shuffled a bit and shivered, appreciating Daneil's gesture as he rustled his head on her lap._

 

“...I haven't been sick...in years... ... ...I hated it then and I hate it now..." _He says, sounding deflated.”_

_\-----_

_Daneil smiled softly, though still concerned._

 

"It’s good to see you still have your wit about you. Are you hungry at all?" _She asks._

\-----

_Runalli took a few breaths to collect himself. Despite his insatiable desire for a nice meal, he couldn't bring himself to be excited about it._

 

".... I’m starving..." _He admits._

\-----

_Daneil nodded._

 

"I'm gonna go scout the island for some herbs and see if I can't find us some fish. Do you think you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

\-----

_Runalli nodded slowly._

 

"Yeah... ...I'll be fine..."

\-----

_Daneil nodded and rested Runalli on the side of the cave._

 

"I'll be right back, ok. You rest up." _She smiles._

\-----

_Runalli simply lifted his arm and gave her a thumbs up before having it plop back onto the ground. It was clear that he had little energy, both from hunger and from illness._

\-----

_Daneil soon leaves the cave. Heading first to the ocean, making a note of her surroundings as she goes. The island was small, lush with evergreens, and birds, and say a few squirrels. It's not long till she reaches the ocean._

 

_The water is still noticeably cold, but with cold water comes bigger and heartier fish. She spots a big swordfish and is about to go in for the kill, but it catches her off guard. Whipping its tail towards her and knocking her back into a rock. Right onto the same spot where she was speared...._

 

"Gah!" _She cries out, surprised._

 

_She shakes her head, looking back at the fish, but instead seeing...Lina!? She shakes her head again...the fish and Lina, gone. Daneil places a hand on her back before swimming off._

\-----

_Meanwhile, Runalli attempts to regain any semblance of sleep that he lost during the night due to the cold and the wind._

 

_As he closes his eyes, his mind flashes back to the hunters;Them holding Lina by the neck, Fowler wounding him with silver, and the cave falling on top of him._

 

_He awakens suddenly, jolting upright, a sharp headache forming as he struggles to get comfortable, his illness taking its toll._

\-----

_Daneil soon surfaces back to the beach with three fish in her hands. She shivers at the transition, but shakes it off, making her way back to the cave. A lot weighed heavily on her mind._

\-----

_Runalli watches the trees as he lays there, unable to sleep, unable to rest. He immediately notices Daneil approaching. He forces a smile as he shuffles about, unable to get up._

\-----

_Daneil gives him a soft look as she approaches. Starting the fire again, she skewers the fish on some sticks before handing one to Runalli and letting it cook over the fire._

\-----

_Runalli took the fish happily and ate it slowly. It was apparent that his energy was still lacking, but it was equally clear that he was savoring every bite._

\-----

_The two sat eating in silence for a while; Runalli perking up a tad now that his stomach was full, though his complexion remain unchanged._

 

_Daneil hugged her legs close to her; her eyes wandering across the landscape. It was clear she wanted to say something but didn't know where to start._

\-----

_Runalli finished the meal and simply laid there, shivering, and struggling to move, so he decided to simply let himself be still. He couldn't help but notice Daneil's confliction, however._

 

"...what's on your mind? ..." _He asks._

\-----

_Daneil sighs._

 

“It's never easy dealing with them. ...you spend your whole life growing up thinking...if only they knew...if only they could see what I see, and maybe put aside our differences for once. But then life happens...and you end up with a spear in your back."

\-----

_Runalli's breathing was rough as he looked toward the ground. His expression became sad, reflecting on Daneil's words._

 

 _".._. ... yeah..."

\-----

_She takes a deep breath._

 

“I still remember the first time I met a human...I was just guppy then. I had wandered away from my parents near the shore and there was this little boy playing with the grass. I thought he looked so strange without a tail, but we both played the same and laughed the same, that it didn't really seem to matter at the time.”

 

“I couldn't stop myself from saying hi to him, and we just kind of stared at each other, and smiled. Even after I left, the words 'bye fishy' still made me think he was a nice kid...not a human, but a kid."

\-----

_Runalli's eyebrows suddenly became a bit ruffled, looking at Daneil very curiously._

 

"...Wait a minute...did that happen...around the beach west of where we first met?"

\-----

_She thinks back._

 

"Um...I think so...yeah. Why do you...? ...No way...." _Her eyes widen._

\-----

_Runalli lifted himself up a bit and leaned on his arm, an astonished look on his face._

 

"...One time, as a kid, I remember telling my parents of this large, but cute looking fishy out in the ocean."

 

_Runalli's eyes widened in shock._

 

"You!? You were...that cute fishy!?"

\-----

_Daneil's eyes further widened, her mouth open in shock._

"A-and... you were...the hairy hooman!?"

\-----

_Runalli felt the sudden compulsion to go and hug her, but was quickly reminded that he was incredibly weak. He fell to the ground with a thump and proceeded to start laughing in hysterics._

 

"...I can't...believe it..."

\-----

_Daneil couldn't help but delve into laughter herself._

 

"...All this time...that was you..."

\-----

_Runalli laughed along with her, only for his laughter to be replaced with rampant coughing. He laid back down in an attempt to stifle it, closing his eyes and making a futile attempt to get more comfortable._

 

_Regardless, he was clearly amused._

 

"I can't...believe it...that cute fishy...was you..." _He laughed._

\-----

_Daneil chuckled._

 

"...thinking back on it now. I don't know how I didn't notice it before."

\-----

_Runalli raised an eyebrow while lying on the ground._

 

"...You think that's bad? ...I just thought...you were a really weird...but cute looking fish."

\-----

“You were a five-year-old with stubble...seriously!" _Chuckles Daneil._

\-----

"You were a...fish with a human face...I think I got you beat...on the dense department..."

 

_He exclaims._

\-----

"Ha-ha! Fair enough. You were a cute kid though." _She admits_.

\-----

"...and you were a...cute little fishy..."

 

_Runalli couldn't help but blush, his red cheeks shown prominently on his pale face._

\-----

_Daneil blushed and giggled at that._

\-----

_Runalli looked up at Daneil as she giggled. He couldn't help but smile._

 

"...You know, humans can think...whatever the hell they want. So long as... I'm alive, I won't... let them touch you..."

 

_Runalli put on a brave face for her, giving her a thumbs up in the process._

\-----

_Daneil smiled at that. Moving closer to Runalli, who lay across the leaves on the ground. She lifts his head onto her lap again, and the two sit in silence for a while. Her fingers slightly playing with his hair._

\-----

_Runalli was finally able to relax thanks to Daneil's presence. He shuffles around a bit, but is still unable to sleep. He looks up to her and sees the nasty wound left by Lina's spear._

 

_He cringes a bit before noticing something else._

 

"...hey... why are you...all red here?" _He asks curiously._

\-----

_Daneil looks down at her arm. Instinctively going to touch and cover it._

 

"Oh...that. Was hoping it would have healed by now _..."_

 

_She has a pensive look on her face._

 

"Sigh. The hunters...they...only kept me alive because of the information I've gained in my travels. That man, Fowler, was especially interested..."

 

_Her brow furrows._

 

"He...didn't always like the answer I gave him... what little that was...he started to get angry and pulled my scales."

\-----

_Runalli almost immediately felt his anger flare upon hearing this, only to be greeted with a splitting headache. His fist clenches but he ultimately remains still in trying to quell his pain._

 

"...ugh...damn humans..."

 

_Runalli began to tear up mainly from both his pain and his torment._

 

"I'm sorry...if only I got there sooner..."

\-----

_She looks down and puts a hand on his shoulder._

 

"It's not your fault. You did what you could."

\-----

_Runalli turned his head, half out of shame, but half out of relief. He snuggled up and got comfortable with her._

 

"...I'm just glad we got out of that,although, what the hell did...that Fowler guy want, anyway..."

\-----

"He kept asking about Artemis, and the city of Arcadia. For what I could gather, something happened years ago to his kid, and now he blames all monsters."

\-----

"Hmph...damn humans! At least I don't blame all humans for my parent’s death..."

 

_Runalli stayed silent after that for a moment, taking a deep breath._

\-----

"Mm...say Runalli? What exactly is Arcadia? I don't exactly know much of it aside from the legends of old. They say it was the birthplace of werewolves? I was wondering of you knew anything about it?"

\-----

_Runalli nodded, allowing himself to smile a bit._

 

"I was just about to...mention that, actually. However, I only know a few things...mainly from stories my dad used to tell me...he said Arcadia was a dark place...but still as beautiful as a....brightly lit forest..."

\-----

_Daneil smiled._

 

"Do you think it still exists?"

\-----

_Runalli gave a weak shrug._

 

"...I don't know... ...the forest was all...I ever knew... ...it sounds nice, though..."

\-----

"Yeah, I guess it does." _She nods._

\-----

"...so, where are we going?" _Asks Runalli._

_\-----_

"Huh?" _She raises an eyebrow._

\-----

"We managed to...escape the hunters, but, where to from here? The forest was...all I ever knew..."

\-----

"Oh, right. Admittedly I... didn’t think that far."

 

_She says slightly embarrassed._

 

"I'm not really sure to be honest. It'd be one thing if you were human and you'd change to live with the pod, but that's not exactly an option with you...Best thing I can think of is to wait until they come back and ask the pod leader. She'll know what's best."

\-----

_Runalli listened intently before shrugging and weakly chuckling._

 

"...well, at least...we won't be bored..."

\-----

"Yeah. Although...there's one thing I'm not looking forward to..." _Says Daneil._

_\-----_

"...what?" _He wonders._

\-----

"Telling the pod leader what happened..." _She explains._

\-----

"...uh oh..." _Runalli shuffled a bit._

 

"Well...it was hardly your fault. Those hunters...were pretty determined...to get us..."

\-----

"Yeah, but the same time, now they know there are mermaids in these waters. I have to tell her."

 

_She explains._

\-----

"...oh...right...”

 

_Runalli snuggled closer in an attempt to warm up. He was still very much burning up._

\-----

_Daneil put a hand to his forehead again._

 

"We really should bring down your fever, but I don't want to leave again till you rest up first.”

\-----

_Runalli suddenly put his arms around Daneil's waist._

 

"...eh...I'm getting comfortable anyway..."

\-----

_Daneil chuckles softly at that. Leaning in more against Runalli, she closes her eyes and starts softly singing, luring him to sleep._

\-----


	2. Of Hope and Home

 -----

_After a couple of rough nights, Runalli wakes up and sees that Daneil is still there with him. Thanks to his lycanthropic nature, his body had been recovering quickly, though he could still feel his illness lingering a bit._

 

_He staggers getting up and tries to stretch his limbs and shake off the sick feeling. It was a bright morning, the air chill, but much less windy than before._

 

"Ugh...well, at least the weather's nice." _He groans._

\-----

_Daneil wakes up soon after feeling Runalli stir. She stretches a bit herself, before looking up at Runalli._

 

"Well you seem to be doing better." _Smiles Daneil._

 

 _She then yawns._ "How do you feel?"

\-----

_Runalli cracks his neck and his back before turning to her._

 

"Still not great, but better than yesterday. It helps that the it was a half moon last night. Lycanthropy at least has some perks..." _He grumbles._

\-----

_She nods, getting up._

 

"What do you say we stretch our legs for a bit before getting breakfast? I want to see if there's any fresh water nearby." _She says._

\-----

_Runalli nods, scratching his nose a bit._

 

"Yeah,that sounds good. I'll take anything at this point, even fruit. I'm famished...sniff.”

 

_Runalli's coloring was still rather pale, but it was definitely better than before._

\-----

_She nods, the two making their way deeper into the island. Despite the cold air, the sun felt warm on their skin, and the tall evergreens seemed to block out all sound on the island, save for a few birds._

 

_Daneil listens closely for any sign of water nearby, her eyes wander across the landscape before they fall on a bush covered in red berries._

 

"Ah ha!" _She walks over to the bush and smells a few._

 

"Hmm, they don't smell bad...do you think they're safe to eat?" _She asks_.

\-----

 _Runalli walks over._ "Let me see."

 

_Runalli takes one of the berries and gives it a whiff...and another...and then another...until finally realizing that his sense of smell is much weaker._

 

"Ugh...this sickness is messing with my nose. Still, father did say that red berries are usually safe. It's the green berries you don't want to eat."

\-----

"Good to know. These'll do for now then."

 

_She then picks a bunch handing half to Runalli to eat. Plopping one into her own mouth, she makes a slight puckered face._

 

"Ugh....they’re a bit strong for my taste. But so long as it doesn't kill me."

 

_She continues to eat the berries._

\-----

_Runalli looks at it for a moment before eating one. It's incredibly sweet with a hint of bitterness, though he doesn't pucker up as much as Daneil._

 

"I'm used to these, but they're sweeter than the ones back at the forest."

 

_Runalli's expression becomes a bit sullen as he eats the berries. It's as if he is dealing with a sense of longing._

\-----

_The two continue to walk as they eat the berries, this time however it's not long before they hear the soft sound of water. Daneil looks ahead and sees a small pond of water filtered by the roots of some nearby trees._

 

"There it is!" _Daneil yells._

 

_She kneels down and takes a sip of the water with her hands._

 

"It's fresh too!"

\-----

_Runalli follows suit by dunking his head and sipping the water. After a moment, he pulls his head out, splashing some of the water on Daneil._

 

"Oh! I needed that!" _He exclaims._

\-----

_Daneil shields herself from Runalli's splashing, laughing slightly at his now poofed up hair._

\-----

"Phew. I feel so much better after that!"

 

_Suddenly, a loud rumbling could be heard._

 

"...I'm starving, though."

\-----

"Hehe! I'll go fetch us some food then. I'll meet you back at the cave later." _Daneil says._

 

_She then proceeds to walk towards the ocean._

\-----

_As Daneil headed towards the ocean, Runalli dipped his head into the water once again to take another drink. Once he pulled himself out, he watched as the water slowly became still again._

 

_He saw his reflection appear. It was a young, handsome man...who also turned out to be a werewolf. His expression became a little sullen as he sat down near the water._

\-----

_About an hour passed before Daneil returned to the cave with freshly caught food. She waves to Runalli, seeing him sitting and staring at the fire._

\-----

_Runalli looks rather pensive as he approaches Daneil, smiling as he sees the fresh fish she brought._

 

"I'm sure I'll feel a lot better with this. Thank you!" _He smiles._

\-----

"Of course." _She smiles sitting down across from him. Taking a few bites of the fish herself before looking over to Runalli, and noticing his dampened deposition._

 

"Everything alright?" _She asks._

\-----

_Runalli takes a few bites of the fish, clearly savoring every bite. However, as soon as Daneil asks her question, his expression becomes troubled._

 

"...oh, yeah, I'm just..." _Runalli's head dips a bit_

 

 _”_...still trying to get over this illness. You know?" _He_ _sniffs a bit_

 

_For all of Runalli's good points, he was a lousy liar._

\-----

 _Daneil raised her eyebrow a bit._ "You sure?"

\-----

_Runalli remained silent for a moment. It was clear he didn't want to say something, but he ultimately conceded._

 

"Sigh. I'm...I’m homesick." _He admits._

\-----

_Daneil's face became somber at that. Placing her hand on Runalli's as a comforting gesture._

 

"Sigh...you know we can't go back...not yet anyway."

\-----

_Runalli stood still for a moment, seemingly lost._

 

"I know. But it doesn't make it any easier. Blasted humans! Why should we have to tread lightly while they just trample over whatever and wherever they want? I'd kill them myself, but I don't want to stoop to their pathetic level..."

 

 _He clenches his fist._ "...actually, I do. But mom says I shouldn't."

\-----

 _She shuffles closer to him._ "Your mom sounds wise." _She says looking down at her feet._

 

"Believe me though, I get it...the lines are blurred when it comes to who’s really a monster. Even so....I pity more the innocent who get caught up in the ignorant’s path."

\-----

_Runalli hunched himself a bit, hugging his legs longingly._

 

"Yeah...I still remember the nice humans from the village...the ones with the dogs."

\-----

_Daneil thinks for a moment, wanting to lighten the mood._

 

"Say. How did your mom meet your dad at first, anyway?"

\-----

_Runalli shrugs, thinking back._

 

"I'm not entirely sure, actually. They never got the chance to tell me. Although, I remember my dad mentioning that he and my mom had a run in with a mob of humans during an adventure they had together. Maybe they were looking for that lost city of Arcadia or something but gave up after almost losing their lives during that."

 

_Runalli simply looks to the ground. It's clear he is still conflicted._

\-----

"Mm. Well, however they met I like to think there's at least some hope of peace between our kind."

 

_She says hopeful._

\-----

_Runalli shrugs, clearly not amused with the concept._

 

"Tch. Maybe, but I think it will always be the exception. Humans can barely get along with themselves, let alone monsters. Plus, they were humans to begin with. It's not like they had any preconception of being monsters."

\-----

"True. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I see hope in the fact that they stayed mortal to who they were, despite their changes, and I can kinda see that in you." _Says Daneil._

\-----

_Runalli thought for a moment before turning to her with a weak smile._

 

"Thanks. That means a lot, really it does."

\-----

_She places a comforting hand on his own, the two continuing to eat in silence._

\-----


	3. Unknown Borders

\-----

_ It’s early in the morning as Daneil awakes; Runalli still asleep in the cave beside her and sleeping soundly for once. Not wanting to disturb him she takes a walk down the sandy beach to have a moment to herself. Sitting at the water’s edge she allows her tail to form and stares out at the sea, wind blowing against her hair slightly. _

 

_ As the waves lap against the edge of her tail, she can’t help but wonder how the pod is doing, and how much longer they’ll have to wait for them. She thinks of her family and Lady Allara, the pod leader. Just how will they fare to this news…and more importantly…how will they fare to Runalli? _

 

_ She sighs, eyes scanning the morning horizon, putting those thoughts out of her mind she begins to sing softly.  _

\-----

_ Meanwhile, as he sleeps, Runalli dreams of the simpler times. His sleeping thoughts are of the field of flowers, playing there as a child with his mother and father, and remembering the little fishy that he met at the beach. _

 

_ Suddenly, the clouds go dark; little Runalli suddenly frightened as he turns. He sees his parents slaughtered, the image of Fowler standing proudly over their corpses. Next to him is Lina, holding a helpless little fishy by the tail. Suddenly, Lina aims her crossbow, the silver bolt ready to end little Runalli's life. She fires. _

 

"NO!!!!"  _ He screams. _

 

_ Runalli jolts from his slumber, breathing heavily, a cold sweat streaming down his face as he composes himself. It was just a nightmare...but it felt all too real as Runalli suddenly slammed the stone floor with his fist, leaving a large crack at the point of impact. _

 

_ He could feel his lycan rage brewing within him, and every second of it was unpleasant. _

\-----

_ Daneil is suddenly woken out of her singing trance at the sound of disturbed birds squawking. Something was wrong! Willing herself back into human form she makes her way back to the cave. _

 

_ From the entrance she can see Runalli hunched over, sweating, his fists clenched and white. She looks to the crack in the floor and puts two and two together. Making sure to give him enough space she speaks calmly to him. _

 

"Runalli, take a deep breath. It's ok, you're here now."

\-----

_ Runalli didn't even say a word. Upon a closer look, Daneil will notice that his eyes are green and feral. His fangs have also grown a bit. He suddenly looks at Daneil with a bloodthirsty glare...until he finally realizes who he is looking at. _

 

"D-Daneil?"

 

_ He looks at his hands and noticed what he was doing. He did his best to relax as he sank onto the ground, lying down on his back. He felt ashamed all of a sudden. _

 

"S-sorry. I didn't...I had a nightmare..."

\-----

"It's ok, I understand. Just take a minute if you need to."  _ She says calmly. _

\-----

_ Runalli covered his face with his hands and took a long, deep sigh. He couldn't help but simply go limp out of self-pity. _

 

"I-I don't know what to think, Daneil. I know we had to flee so we can be safe together, and I know we say there was no other way, but...is that a lie?"

 

_ Runalli looked very conflicted. _

\-----

_ Daneil sits down next to him. Her face concerned but trying to be reassuring. _

 

"Of course not. Runalli, had we stayed things might have gotten much worse....I know you’re scared. I am too. It feels like we're out in the open and exposed, and so many things could happen. But that's the thing...the future is ours to shape now. We'll get through it together, and once the pod comes, we won't have to run anymore."

\-----

_ Runalli sits up and hugs his knees, looking more like a lost puppy than a proud canine, suddenly. _

 

"I hope you're right..."

\-----

_ She puts an arm around his shoulder, leaning against him for a bit. _

 

"Come on, what do you say we get some fresh air?"  _ She smiles. _

\-----

_ Runalli nodded slightly, not saying another word, but visibly comforted by Daneil's presence. _

 

_ He gets up slowly and takes a deep breath, looking at Daneil and smiling, half out of appreciation, half out of force. _

\-----

_ She smiles back reassuringly, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze; she leads him back to the beach. _

\-----

_ As they sat on the beach, watching over the waves, Runalli could feel himself relaxing a bit more, feeling the cool mist on his skin. After a moment, Runalli broke the silence. _

 

"By the way, you mentioned your pod. They live under the sea, right?"

\-----

"Yeah, they do. Why?"  _ Daneil asks. _

\-----

_ Runalli looked a little bashful for a moment. _

 

"Umm...are they going to be ok...with me? You know? I'm a beast of the land. I use earth magic. I'm...not exactly fit for the ocean..."

\-----

_ Daneil blushes a little bit, rubbing the back of her neck. _

 

"I'll admit…We are a rather odd pair. We may get some odd looks here and there, but I don't think it'll be too much of a problem. We...uh mermaids...tend to take human lovers occasionally...so...yeah."

 

_ It was obvious Daneil was a bit embarrassed admitting that part out loud. _

\-----

_ Runalli looked at her a bit bashfully and scratched the back of his head. _

 

"I'm only half-human..."

\-----

_ Daneil looked at him a bit sheepishly. _

 

"Is..um...there anything you want to know about us...I guess before we meet them?"

\----

_ Runalli shrugged shyly as his cheeks turned slightly rosy. _

 

"Hmm...let's start with what I should not do."

\----

_ She chuckled nervously. _

 

"Hehehe. Yeah, first things first try not to challenge Lady Allara's authority, she's the pod leader, and can be a bit intense, so what she says goes. Second, you'll probably notice some mermaids don't necessarily wear clothes…just try to ignore it. Lastly, everyone pulls their weight in the pod, even helping out a little will put you in good favor.”

\-----

_ Runalli listened intently and nodded. _

 

"Um...o-ok. So if they need something hunted down...I'm really good at that!"

\-----

"Keep in mind we do most of our hunting in the water."  _ She smiles.  _

 

"Anything else you want to know?"

\-----

"Actually, yeah. Could they _..."  _

 

_ Runalli suddenly stopped, as if realizing his question might not be the best thing to ask right now. _

 

"...actually, never mind. I think we can just play it by ear."

\-----

_ Daneil nods. _

 

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine. Although that does remind me, you'll need to know what to say to make a good first impression."

\-----

_ Runalli's ears perked up with a cautious curiosity. _

 

"What do you mean?" 

\-----

"I don't think I ever told you. My people have their own language. We call it Meridian." 

 

_ She explains. _

\-----

_ Runalli suddenly looked worried. _

 

"Oh....umm, that's going to be tough. But, we can try."  _ He says nervously. _

\-----

_ She smiles. _

 

"Don't worry, it's more so for formally, we swim around beaches so often that we're pretty used to speaking common by now. It's how I can talk to you.

\-----

"Ah, ok! Things like hello, goodbye, thank you, that type of stuff?"  _ He says. _

\-----

_ Daneil nods. _

 

"Yep. So, let's start with something simple. 'Hi, my name is Runalli.'”

 

**“Dia duit, is é mo ainm Runalli.”**

\-----

_ Runalli had a worried look on his face. _

 

**"Um...dia dut, is ee mo nami Runalli..."** _ Runalli blushed hard. _

\-----

_ Daneil can't help but chuckle a bit at his pronunciation. _

 

"Hehe, sorry, but you have the cutest accent."

\-----

_ Runalli blushed even harder, turning away to try and hide his embarrassment. _

\-----

_ Daneil composes herself.  _ "Ok, let's try again then."

 

_ She repeats herself, but this time slower. _

\-----

_ The waves grow a bit calmer as they practice. It takes a while for just the first sentence, but eventually Runalli gets it down. _

 

**"Dia duit, is é mo ainm Runalli..."**

\-----

"That's it! You got it!"  _ Daneil yells. _

\-----

"Phew, that took a while. That's really hard. Can you guys even speak underwater?"

\-----

_ She nods.  _ "Mhm. Don't worry though, if it comes down to it, I'll do most of the translating."

\-----

_ Runalli scratches tree back of his head and sighs. _

 

"Good. At least I got that down. So, when do we meet this pod of yours?"

\-----

"They should be here in about another week or so. The air's been getting warmer, so the mass migration should start soon."

\-----

"Good. Luckily for us, this island is deserted, and there's plenty of fruit and fish."

 

_ Runalli's stomach suddenly rumbles. _

 

"But I'm dying to sink my teeth into a deer or boar!...and I miss those cakes from the town..."

\-----

_ She chuckles slightly. _

 

"Maybe they'll have some exotic fish from up north for you to try, or better yet sea lion! Mmm!"

\-----

_ Runalli smiles a bit at the thought, but it's clear he's not all entirely happy about the situation. _

 

"A sea lion? Ooh, that sounds good!"

 

_ His stomach rumbles once again, this time louder. _

 

"Um...lunch time?"

\-----

"Yeah, I'll fetch us some lunch then."

 

_ She stands and stretches. _

 

"This was nice though, I like sharing this kind of stuff with you."  _ She smiles. _

\-----

_ Runalli looks up to her and smiles. _

 

"Me too. I just wish I could share stuff about my kind. My father only ever told stories...say, why don't I share one of those stories sometime?"

\-----

_ Daneil smiles down at him.  _ "I'd like that."

 

_ She then proceeds to wade into the ocean, turning back only to yell at Runalli. _

 

**"Is breá liom tú!"** _ She yells. _

\-----

_ Runalli tilts his head as he watches her swim off. Her eyes, her smile...he suddenly realized that perhaps he has been complaining too much lately. He whispered softly under his breath. _

 

"I love you too...and thank you."

\-----


	4. The Pod

\-----

_ It was early in the morning when Runalli first heard it, his ears twitching at the sound of soft singing. When it happened again, only then did Runalli notice that it wasn’t Daniel's voice, and that it was coming from the ocean. _

 

_ He got up slowly, putting another restless sleep behind him; and yet he had no nightmares this time. He looked around trying to find out where the singing was coming from. _

 

"Daneil? Is that you...?"

\-----

_ Daneil lay sleeping beside him but stirred awake upon hearing Runalli. _

 

"Huh? What's up?" _ She looked half asleep. _

\-----

_ Runalli listened intently at the voices from the ocean. They were just as beautiful and compelling as Daneil's own voice...but now there were a lot of them. _

 

"Do you hear that? It's...singing!"

\-----

_ Daneil closed her eyes and listened to the singing. She suddenly smiles. _

 

"They're here! It's the pod!"

\-----

_ Runalli's eyes widened. He was suddenly struck with a rush of relief, contentment, and nerves. He quickly got on his feet and offered a hand to Daneil. _

 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

\-----

_ Daneil nods eagerly, taking his hand, and running towards the beach together. Upon reaching the beach she turns to him. _

 

"Wait here for now, I'll be right back."

\-----

_ Runalli stops suddenly, looking a bit confused, but nods nevertheless. _

 

"Oh, um...ok!"

\-----

_ She quickly dives into the water, her tail forming behind her. Swimming deeper and deeper, she's soon greeted with the sight of familiar faces. Even taking the time to a greet a few back from the long journey. Looking around she eventually finds her pod leader. _

 

"Lady Allara!"  _ She bows slightly. _

 

"So good to see you've returned safely!"

\-----

_ An older looking mermaid in her forties, wearing leather armor turns to Daneil upon hearing her. Her tail a dark blue, with blond hair flowing gracefully behind her. _

 

"Ah Daneil, yes indeed it was a safe journey as always. Your mother and father will be joining the rest of the pod in a few days’ time."  _ Greets Allara. _

\-----

_ Daneil nods.  _ "That's good to know, my Lady. Thank you!"

\-----

_ Lady Allura then proceeds to look Daneil over for a second. _

 

"You've certainly changed since the last time you were with us."

 

_ She says eyeing Daneil's blue scales and the scar on her shoulder.  _

 

"What exactly happened while I was gone?"

\-----

_ Daneil immediately shrinks slightly at that. _

 

"I-um...was spotted by a human. I’m sorry." _  She looks down slightly. _

 

"Two hunters ambushed us, and as a result we were discovered and had to flee to this island."

\-----

_ Lady Allara's demeanor suddenly shifted into someone much more serious. _

 

"You were what?! By who? And who is we?"  _ Allara commands. _

\-----

_ Daneil shifted uncomfortably. _

 

_ "...by the Sons of Aceton my Lady...and I met someone...on the shore. He’s with me now." _

\-----

_ Lady Allara glared at Daneil.  _

 

"Take me to him. Now."  _ Allara commands. _

\-----

_ Runalli waited among the trees of the island patiently, and yet every moment only increased his sense of nervousness. After a little longer, however, he could see Daneil surfacing from the waters, along with another lady behind her. _

 

_ Runalli stiffened up and waited patiently, playing the greeting he had planned in his head over and over. _

\-----

_ Daneil surfaced from the waters looking very nervous. _

\-----

_ Lady Allara followed suit soon after, she looks at Runalli then Daneil. _

 

"Is this the boy you speak of?"  _ She questions. _

\-----

_ Daneil nodded. _

 

"Yes, my Lady."  _ Daneil then turns to Runalli. _

 

"Runalli, this is Lady Allara, the leader of my people. Lady Allara, this is Runalli my...suitor."

\-----

_ Runalli looked at Lady Allara and could immediately sense the powerful and intimidating presence from her, but he could sense a genuine calmness from her as well. he blushed in front of her as he stepped forward and bowed to her slowly. _

 

**"Um...uh...Dia duit, is é...um... is é mo ainm Runalli!"**

 

_ Runalli froze, hoping to the heavens that he said that correctly. _

\-----

_ Lady Allara eyed him slightly before replying. _

 

**"Beannachtaí, Runalli.** You may rise."

\-----

_ Runalli did not understand that first word, but he slowly rose, still looking nervous, but less so than before. _

 

"Yes, ma'am! It's...it's an honor to finally meet you."  _ He says nervously. _

\-----

"Quite. I'm afraid I must cut to the chase however. Is it true that the two of you were spotted by the Sons of Acetaon?"

\-----

_ Runalli immediately looked to the side and grimaced. It was clear that hearing those words hit a sour spot. _

 

"...yeah. It's true..."

\-----

"I see...how long ago was this?"  _ She says in thought _ .

\-----

"...at least a month...”  _ Answers Runalli. _

\-----

"Hmm. On the condition that they haven't attempted anything since then, we should be fine, regardless the pod will be put on alert as a precaution."

 

_ Lady Allara contemplated. _

 

_ She turns to Daniel.  _ " And what of the supplies you acquired?"

\-----

_ Daniel looks away.  _ "They were...destroyed."

\-----

_ Runalli clicked his teeth, remembering what happened back at the cave. His anger was starting to manifest. _

 

"...damn bastards used explosives, brought down the whole cave on top of me."

 

_ Runalli gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _

 

"I should have killed them...I should have killed them..."

\-----

_ Lady Allara raised an eyebrow at that.  _

 

"You're not human, are you?"

\-----

_ Runalli was snapped out of his anger once he heard that. He looked at Allara blankly for a moment before sighing. _

 

"...no...I’m not..."

 

_ He decided to show rather than tell, channeling that slight anger he had, breathing steadily as his hands became claws, his teeth became fangs, and his hair growing rampantly. He only transformed partially, but just enough to make it clear what he was. _

 

_ He looked at Allara, his shining green eyes reflecting the sunlight as he waited for her reaction. _

\-----

"A werewolf? Interesting." _ She glances at Daneil, giving her a small look.  _

 

"You two are certainly a unique pair..." _ Daneil proceeds to blush slightly. _

 

"But at the very least we're on the same page regarding this situation."

\-----

_ Daneil then speaks up. _

 

"Um, speaking of which my Lady, there is something else you should know. You’re probably wondering about my appearance...um...you see...well there was a transference spell and... Runalli...show her."

\-----

_ Runalli looks at Daneil and nods, his lycan form seemingly making him more stoic and stern. _

 

_ He kneels down and touches the ground, but he looks towards Daneil, focusing on her as a green aura shines from his hand. Once he lifts his hand, a small sprout can be seen. _

\-----

_ Lady Allara's eyes widen. _

 

"Incredible, you imbued him with earth magic?" How _?"  _

\-----

_ Daneil looks toward her. _

 

"That's not all my Lady, as I mentioned I attempted a spell that would permanently allow him to breath underwater without use of The Gift.”

 

“But unfortunately, it failed and the resulting magic had us sorted of switched for a bit, the aftermath of which caused him to develop magic and myself healing abilities."

\-----

_ Runalli stood up and nodded. He had a serious aura about him. _

 

"That's the long and short of it. It did help us when we had to deal with the hunters..."

\-----

"I can imagine. You two are very lucky to have survived."  _ Says Lady Allara. _

\-----

_ Runalli dips his head, both out of anger and shame. _

 

"...yeah..."

 

_ Runalli took a few deep breaths before reverting back to his normal self. _

\-----

_ She gives Runalli a soft look. _

 

"I do not break bonds lightly, young one. But given the circumstances and your willingness to cooperate. I shall allow you to continue seeing this girl.”

 

“However, as you two were spotted and supplies were lost I must ask that you assist Daneil in reclaiming more supplies in the meantime."  _ She says with an air of authority.  _

\-----

_ Runalli suddenly perked up at hearing this, and he nodded excitedly. _

 

"Of course! Oh, uh, I mean, yes! Um. Yes, ma'am!"

\-----

_ Lady Allara smiles nodding. _

 

"Good. Now then, I must attend to some other matters with the pod. Daneil feel free to show him around, and report back when you have an adequate amount of supplies. I hope to speak with you again Runalli."

\-----

_ Runalli bowed to her respectfully. _

 

Thank you so much, milady. I vow to do my part!" 

 

_ Runalli couldn't help but smile to Daniel. _

\-----

_ Daneil smiled back, a look of relief washed over her face. And with that Lady Allara returned to the waves below. _

\-----

_ Once she was gone, Runalli let out a huge sigh of relief. _

 

"...you weren't kidding. She's beautiful, but intimidating."

\-----

_ Daneil sighs.  _

 

"Yeah, she can be quite scary sometimes, but she means well."

\-----

"So...supplies, right!? What do we need to do?  _ Runalli asks. _

\-----

_ Daneil smiled. _

 

Well lucky for you! We get to explore some shipwrecks together!"

\-----

_ Runalli immediately became excited.  _ "Really!? Awesome!!!”

 

_ But then, he looks at the ocean. _

 

"...umm, but the last time I went through the ocean, I got sick..."

\-----

_ Daneil looks at him reassuringly. _

 

"The water should be warming up by now at least. But if you want I'll see if I can't ask around for anymore sharkskin?"

\-----

_ Runalli scratched the back of his head out of slight embarrassment. _

 

"Yeah...sorry..."

\-----

"It's fine. Besides I'm pretty sure Lady Allara would want you safe while helping me so it's no problem"  _ She smiled. _

\-----

_ Runalli smiled and nodded. _

 

"Right. She is a little scary...but she's nice. I can see why you like her."

\-----

_ Daneil smiled. _

 

"I'm just glad she approves of you. I was a little worried myself."

\-----

_ Runalli blushed a bit.  _ "Yeah...hey, Daniel?"

\-----

"Hm. Yeah?

\-----

"...in spite of everything that has happened. Um, thank you...for everything. I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you..."

\-----

_ Daneil genuinely smiles, a soft look on her face. _

 

"I'd do anything for you. I love you."

\-----

_ Runalli smiles softly.  _ "And I love you!"

 

_ The two simply stand there for a moment, staring deep into each other's eyes before a crash of the tides snaps them out of their admiration. _

 

"Um...maybe we should get going..."

\-----

"Heh...yeah." _ She extends a hand to him; still in the ocean.  _

 

"Let me show you my world"

\-----

_ Runalli nervously but confidently steps forward, taking Daneil's hand as they walk into the ocean water. _

\-----


	5. A Little Chat

_ It had been a few days since Runalli and Daneil met up with the pod. While Runalli did his best to get along with the rest of the pod, he mostly kept to the island, gathering whatever he could to make up for the materials that Daneil lost back at the cave. _

 

_ It was at this moment where Runalli started wondering about how things were going to go with the pod. Would he be accepted? Or was there more to it? _

 

_ As he pondered this, without realizing it, he bumped into Lady Allara on the shore. _

 

"Oof! Oh! Sorry, Lady Allara. I didn't see where I was going."  _ He apologizes. _

\-----

_ Lady Allara turns to him. Standing a few inches taller than him in human form. _

 

"It's fine. I see you brought more goods with you, that's good. You and Daneil have amassed quite the hoard together."

 

_ She smiles pleased. _

\-----

_ Runalli cheerfully points to his nose. _

 

"Well, I suppose lycanthropy has its perks. The heightened sense of smell comes in handy. Not that it would be of much use underwater, but I'm glad I can help."

\-----

_ She nods. _

 

"Well you can rest easy at the end of the day then, after today you and Daneil will have collected enough supplies to make up for what was lost."

\-----

_ Runalli nodded.  _ "Right...so what then?"

\-----

"Well your free to visit the pod whenever you like, but something tells me that's not what's on your mind. You seek for a safe haven do you not?"

\-----

_ Runalli dipped his head, uncomfortable with feeling like he was perceived so easily. _

 

"...yeah, actually."

 

_ Runalli and Allara stood there in an awkward silence until Runalli finally built up the courage to ask her something. _

 

"Lady Allara...what do you know about Arcadia?"  _ He wonders. _

\-----

_ Lady Allara stayed silent for a moment before answering. _

 

"Arcadia. It has been a long time since I heard that name. I recall the name being mentioned by sailors once in a small port town across the sea. Not too far from where we just came from actually. People would go into the forest to search for it only to never be seen again." 

 

_ She recalls. _

\-----

"...Hmm. That ties into the stories my father used to tell me. He said that Arcadia was a magical haven, a place where monsters lived in peace. It was no place for humans, and any human who searched for it was never seen again. You say there's a forest?" 

\-----

_ She nods _ .

 

"I've only seen the edge of it from the shores but, I know not the location of the actual city." 

 

_ She explains. _

\-----

_ Runalli's eyes widen.  _ "So...it really does exist?"

\-----

"So, I've heard...but let's not tell the humans that" _ She winks. _

\-----

_ Runalli shook his head rapidly. _

 

"No! Never!!!"

 

_ Runalli thought for a moment.  _ "So if it does exist...then maybe..."

\-----

_ She places a knowing hand on his shoulder.  _

 

"You wish a point in the right direction?"

\-----

_ Runalli looks at her longingly. _

 

"Please...I don't want to be scared anymore..."

\-----

_ She bears a soft look. _

 

"I can give you the location, however, the journey will be long. Even with Daneil's kiss, your body would be strained."

\-----

_ Runalli rubs the back of his head. _

 

"Yeah, we barely made it here. I was sick beyond belief...ugh, I knew it couldn't be easy..."

\-----

_ Lady Allara sighs deeply before looking seriously at Runalli. _

 

"Runalli, do you truly love Daneil? "  _ She asks seriously. _

\-----

_ Runalli looks up to her, his cheeks becoming beet red. _

 

"Well...I've only known her for a few months...but...”

 

_ Runalli folds his hands and looks down, embarrassed. _

 

"...she means the world to me. Before I met her, I was a lone wolf. However, she gave me a new perspective...and...a new reason to keep on living. I-I love her more than anything!" 

 

_ He confesses.  _

\-----

_ Lady Allara nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. _

 

"Very good then. Now then, should Daneil allow it, there might be a way for you to cross the ocean. But it is very risky."

\-----

_ Runalli looks at her, concerned.  _

 

"...what is it?"

\-----

"There is something we merfolk call The Gift. In the case of humans choosing to join the pod with the one they love. Under normal circumstances, it would not work on you permanently due to your lunar nature...however that does not mean it cannot be used temporarily..."

\-----

"...so, what exactly is The Gift?"  _ Runalli asks. _

\-----

"It is what we use to transform a human into a merfolk."  _ She further explains. _

\-----

_ Runalli gained an expression of realization. _

 

"Oh, I get it. That's how mermaids can stay with their lovers, right…?"

 

_ Runalli suddenly looked upset. _

 

"But wait...what do you mean it won't be permanent with me?"

\-----

“I'm afraid to put it simply, humans have what we call neutral energy, that is why they are so easily transformed. Mermaids naturally have positive lunar energy, while werewolves on the other hand have negative lunar energy. It is not so easy to mix the two."

\-----

_ Runalli couldn't help but sigh in aggravation.  _ "Yet another reason to hate this damn curse..."

\-----

"As I said the choice is yours and more importantly Daniel's, should you choose to accept the gift or not."

\-----

"...well, what's the risk?"  _ He cautiously asks. _

\-----

"Your negative lunar energy will naturally resist the transformation, so it will be painful. You won't be able to use your earth magic either and must let the magic run its course till you change back. "

\-----

_ Runalli didn't look too happy about what he was hearing. _

 

"I see. So, it's entirely possible for me to suddenly change back while I'm underwater?"

\-----

_ She nods. _

 

"Granted you'll feel it coming shortly before to hopefully make it to the surface in time. I estimate you'll have a little less than two weeks till it wears off. But that's being generous..."

\-----

"I-I need to think about it..." _ Runalli looks embarrassed. _

\-----

_ She nods, understandingly. _

 

"Please do. Now go, I'm sure Daneil is wondering where you are."

\-----

_ Runalli respectfully bowed to Allara.  _ "Thank you. This has been a big help."

 

_ With that, Runalli turned and left. As he walked, all of the possibilities swirled within his mind. Arcadia's existence, its location. _

 

_ Is it finally possible? A safe haven away from humans? A place where his curse would no longer be a problem? _

 

_ But would Daneil be ok going there? And what of the pod? Can he even stay with her if The Gift doesn't even work with him? One thing was certain. Runalli's mind was a mess… _

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read By: Sheikahchika


	6. The Gift

\-----

_It was late in the day as Daniel rose from the water; happy to be done with collecting supplies for a while. As she makes her way to the cave, she holds two large crabs. Both as a thank you gift to Runalli for all his help._

 

_She waves to him, seeing him near the fire._ "Hey, I was wondering where you were!"

 

_She hands him a crab._

 

"I wanted to say thanks for all the help lately, I know it's not deer but..."

\-----

_Runalli happily takes the crab, smiling weakly at Daneil._

 

"Thank you. I got done a little while ago too. Lady Allara seemed pleased."

 

_Runalli promptly took a bite out of the crab, relishing its taste._

\-----

_Daneil eats some of the crab herself._

 

"So, I guess now we can start looking for a new home, huh?"

\-----

_Runalli couldn't keep eating after hearing that. He suddenly got a soft look in his eyes._

 

"Actually...I've been thinking about that and...I was wondering."

 

_He looked at Daneil nervously._

 

"What about Arcadia?"

\-----

_She looks up._

 

"Arcadia? Hmm, seems like a good place to start. Although didn't you say your parents had trouble finding it?"

\-----

"Mhm. My dad told me stories about it, but he never told me where to look. Although, Lady Allara said that there's a forest south of here. That might be where it is. The trick is getting there..."

\-----

_Daneil raised an eyebrow._

 

"A forest south of here...hmm...I think I know where she means...although...yeah that's at least a week and a half journey....two weeks at the most"

\-----

_Runalli became increasingly nervous as the conversation continued._

 

"Um...Lady Allara mentioned a way we could get there...but she says it's risky..."

\-----

_Daneil suddenly looked uneasy._

 

"What do you mean?"

\-----

"...she mentioned something called The Gift, and that I should ask you about it.”

 

_Runalli explained._

\-----

_Daneil's face fell at the mention of The Gift._

 

"....I see...did she happen to mention that I can only ask once for it?"

 

_Daneil was clearly not happy._

\-----

_Runalli's eyes widened a bit, suddenly realizing the weight of this._

 

"....no...she didn't..."

 

_Runalli looked extremely nervous, feeling as if he suddenly stepped on Daneil's toes._

\-----

_Daneil took a deep breath, as if trying to calm her anger._

 

"Sigh....what exactly did she tell you?"

\-----

_Runalli looked at Daneil with a slight hint of fear._

 

"She said that it would be a good way for us to get to the forest near Arcadia...but...it would only be temporary..."

 

_Runalli suddenly looked extremely ashamed._

 

"...because of my lycanthropy."

\-----

_Daneil once again sighed._

 

"...and...what did you tell her?"

\-----

_Runalli looked to the side._

 

"I thanked her...and I said I'd talk to you about it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I could tell it was something important, so I didn't want to assume anything until I talked to you."

\-----

_Daneil looks up to him._

 

"I'm not mad at you Runalli, I'm mad that she didn't talk to me first. I...didn’t think it was possible at all with you...with the Gift anyway....believe me I want to help you. But...part of me really doesn't know how to process this.”

 

_She proceeds to hug her legs close to her._

\-----

_Runalli gave her a reassuring smile._

 

"That's ok. Honestly, I'm apprehensive about it too. Because of my lycanthropy, it's risky. I could start turning back while underwater. And for you to only be able to do it once...and on someone where it's impossible to make it permanent...yeah...I can see why it's a bit touchy."

\-----

_She appreciates his words, however it’s clear she’s still very uncertain._

 

"Yeah...w-would you even want to though?"

\-----

_Runalli himself seemed unsure._

 

"I mean...maybe we should make sure it's the only way. Otherwise...I'm willing to do it."

\-----

_Daneil then looks to the side._

 

"Mm. Yeah....I...need to think about this for a while..."

 

_She stands up to leave, her arms draped across herself. Giving a quick glance back to Runalli._

 

"...alone."

\-----

_Runalli watched as she left. Though he knew he wasn't in the wrong, he still felt bad. For now, he waited, hoping he made the right choice._

\-----

_Daneil swam deeply into the depths of dark waters. She was angry, conflicted, and slightly upset with what Runalli told her. Why did her Lady tell him that? She should know the meaning behind such magic. If it truly is possible, why do it now? Would Runalli even want too? One thing was for sure, Daneil wanted answers._

 

_Spotting Lady Allara by herself, she makes her presence known._

 

“My Lady, if I may have a word?”

\-----

_Lady Allara looks to Daneil_.

 

“Evening Daneil, something on your mind?”

\-----

_Daneil looks to Lady Allura respectfully but with furrowed brows._

 

“Why? Why did you tell Runalli about The Gift and not me? You know the implications…”

\-----

“The boy wanted a way to reach Arcadia safely, and I provided him with an option. I did tell him to speak with you first however.”

\-----

“Yeah…I get that but. Why of all the options? I didn’t even think it was possible for him to become one of us, even if it is temporary. There has to be another way!”

\-----

_Lady Allara sighed_.

 

“Tell me then. Can either of you sail a boat?”

\-----

“Well no...” _says Daneil._

\-----

“Do you know how to travel by land or of the surrounding area?” Does he?

 

_Lady_ _Allara continued._

\-----

_Daneil dipped her head._

 

“I... no. He’s only known the forest…”

\-----

_Allara looked down at Daneil._

 

“And the humans there already know of his and your existence. You go anywhere near back to that forest and they’ll find you again. Don’t think that they won’t. A creature of the land does not baud well on a small patch of land Daneil. The man loves and cares for you deeply that much is clear. But sometimes we must make sacrifices for those we care for. It’s his only option Daneil.”

\-----

_Daneil seemed upset after hearing Allara speak._

 

“But…I don’t want it to be temporary! I don’t want to think of us as that! We’re more than that.”

\-----

_Lady Allara looked at Daneil sympathetically._

 

_“_ I know. But please, think about it for a while my dear.’

\-----

_Daneil fidgets uncomfortably, looking up to Allara._

 

“….meet me behind the island after nightfall. You’ll have my answer then…”

\-----

_Hours passed, and the sun had long set since Daneil left. The night clear, and yet tensions still hung in the air as Runalli lie waiting nervously for Daneil to return. He suddenly hears footsteps closer to the cave and gets up to see Daneil behind him. Her face is uneasy but determined._

 

"I've talked to Lady Allara, and I've made my decision. If this truly is the only way, we're doing this tonight. I don't want to second guess myself on this."

\-----

_Runalli stood up, eyeing Daniel worryingly, but also with sudden determination._

 

"I've been thinking about it too, and if there's an opportunity for us to find a home...I don't want to pass it up. If you're willing, then so am I.”

\-----

_Daniel nodded._

 

"Good. Follow me."

 

_She leads him to the other side of the island. Lady Allara already waiting for them in the shallows._

\-----

"So, you've made your decision _?"_

 

_Lady Allara asks Daneil._

\-----

_Daniel nods, taking a deep breath._

 

"Yes...We’re going to use The Gift."

\-----

_Lady Allara nods, beckoning the two into the water._

\-----

_Runalli could practically feel the tension as he stepped into the water. He felt a mix of nervousness and determination. However, he felt something else. Anxiety...coming from within. But why? He ignored it and pressed forward._

\-----

_Allara waited until they were both shoulder deep. Her face calm, and in her right hand she holds what appears to be a small glowing orb, no bigger than a large marble._

 

_She looks to Runalli._ "Are you ready young one?"

\-----

_Runalli took a small breath and looked at Allara determined._

 

"Yes, I'm..."

 

_Suddenly, Runalli felt a sharp pain rush through him, like nothing he has ever felt before. He suddenly clutched his head, a look of agony on his face._

 

"GAHHH!!! MY HEAD!!!"

\-----

_Daneil looks at Runalli, suddenly very concerned._

 

"Runalli! What's wrong?!"

\-----

_Runalli could hear a voice in his head. It was as if a dark force was compelling him not to go through with this. However, Runalli fought it off and looked up at Allara with serious determination._

 

"No. I'll be fine. Lady Allara, please proceed!"

 

_Runalli became very serious, almost shockingly so._

\-----

_She nods and proceeds to move quickly and holds the small orb out to him._

 

"You must swallow it. Quickly now!"

\-----

_With a stern face, Runalli takes the orb, swallowing it without hesitation. He struggled a bit, but he managed to down it. He then stood there, waiting...and waiting._

 

"Umm...now what?" _He says nervously._

\-----

_Suddenly Runalli's throat began clenching up, and he began to struggle to breath. He grabs his throat feeling slits and scales forming. His knees buckle at the sudden transition, causing him to fall below the water._

 

_His lungs begin to burn as he forms gills and takes in a mouthful of the water. He can now breath but that doesn't seem to stop the pain as his body begins growing scales all over his legs, which ache more and more as time passes._

 

_He then let's out an agonizing scream as he feels his legs begin to fuse together, his pants begin to tear, feeling two pectoral fins forming at his sides._

 

_He manages to look down and see his feet lengthening into two flippers before shutting his eyes as his pants finally give way to his tail fully forming._

 

_He floats down to the sea floor breathing heavily, as the pain slowly fades._

\-----

                                                                                    

\-----

_Daneil had to fight every urge to help him as he transformed, knowing she could not interfere as he did. It was only after the transformation ended that she rushed over to him, rubbing his back to try and ease him out of shock._

\-----

_Runalli passed out from the pain for a moment but was soon opening his eyes. Daneil's face was the first thing he saw as he woke up slowly, suddenly noticing that he was underwater._

 

_He took a few breaths and felt very strange...but he felt at ease._

 

"Daneil...I feel...I feel ok..."

\-----

_Daneil breathed a sigh of relief._

 

"You have no idea how nervous I was, but…it worked."

\-----

_Runalli looked down and examined his body. Scales, gills, a tail, and yet it all felt so natural. And for the first time…_

 

"Daneil...I don't know what it is...but I can't sense him! I can't feel the beast! Ha ha! I can't hear him!!!"

 

_Runalli smiled bigger than he ever has. It was as if the transformation has forced his lycanthropy to go dormant._

\-----

_Daneil couldn't help but hug him tightly, his joy overflowing into her as well._

\-----

_Runalli hugged back tight, happier than he has ever been._

 

"I'm so happy! Thank you, Daneil!!!"

\-----

_A subtle cough is then heard from Allara, who is smirking at the young couple._

 

"If you two are quite finished, might I suggest Daneil, that you get Runalli used to his new form. You two have a lot of swimming ahead of you."

\-----

_Runalli smiled a bit._

 

"Well I have a bit of a head start. I was turned into this before."

 

_Runalli attempted to swim up like he did before...but it was almost immediately obvious that he was struggling. He looked at Allara and Daneil and blushed._

 

"Ah heh heh...it's been a while..."

\-----

_Daneil chuckled._

 

"Hehe, baby steps love. Move with your hips."

\-----

_Runalli suddenly blushed._ "My...hips? Oh boy..."

 

_He then looks down, suddenly noticing what remained of his torn pants around his torso. Runalli couldn't help but blush even more, but at the same time...it was a tail after all._

 

"Well...this is awkward..."

\-----

_Allara speaks up._

 

"We didn't see anything if that's what you’re wondering about. _”_

 

"You’re not the first person I've transformed _.” She says rather deadpanned._

\-----

_Runalli proceeds to remove whatever was left of his pants and simply straightens himself up._

 

"Lady Allara. Thank you. I think we'll be able to make it!"

\-----

"You are welcome child, now go, off with you both. You have a long journey ahead of you."

 

_She smiles._

\-----


	7. Beneath the Surface

_ The night passed by in the blink of an eye. As the sun's rays pierced the surface of the ocean, Runalli was stirred from his sleep. He could feel the waters surrounding him, yet they felt like a blanket. He woke up with a smile of his face, yawning loudly and with great satisfaction. _

 

"Wow! I haven't had a sleep that good in my life!"

\-----

_ Daniel suddenly swum up next to him, a bag of supplies with her. _

 

"Oh, good you're awake, I was just about to go wake you. You slept in quite a bit."

\-----

_ Runalli smiled at her and nodded. _

 

"Yeah, I never had a good night's sleep like that. No voices, no nightmares...I feel great! I'm pretty sure it's that orb’s doing. It really is a gift!"

\-----

_ Daneil merely gave a weak smile. While she was happy that Runalli was enjoying himself, part of it still stinged that this was only temporary. _

 

_ She gives him a hand off the seafloor. _

 

"I took the liberty of gathering some things we'll need for the journey, as well as getting directions from Allara. We should leave in a couple of hours or so.”

\-----

_ Runalli was easily able to tell that Daneil was partially upset about the situation. He got up and looked straight at her. _

 

"Hey, I know that this is a bit...uncomfortable for you. Believe me, I wish I could stay like this, I really do...but even if it is temporary...it's worth it if it means I can be with you!"

 

_ Runalli gave her a genuine smile. _

\-----

_ Daneil looked up at him and gave a weak smile, it was clear that she appreciated him understanding. _

 

"Thank you...really."

\-----

_ Runalli leaned in and kissed her suddenly, then swam upward and looked to her. _

 

"Come on. If we're going to make it on time, we'd better start soon."

 

_ Runalli was full of energy, almost uncharacteristically so, but he was clearly excited. _

\-----

_ Daneil nodded, determined now and swam up alongside him, eagerly pointing the way in the direction of the forest. _

\-----

_ The two swam for hours, the pod slowly fading behind them as they made their way into open waters. Runalli was clearly enjoying the sights, and despite the two being on a time schedule, Daneil took the time to show him a few things here and there. Particularly any shipwrecks that caught her eye. _

\-----

_ Runalli looked around and was amazed by the sights. This wasn't like last time where he was freezing the entire way. His senses were clear, his mind calm, and he smiled all the way.  _

 

_ Suddenly, the two spotted a wreck straight below. _

 

"Say, that looks interesting!"  _ Runalli made no effort to hide his excitement. _

\-----

_ Daneil chuckled.  _

 

"You want to go check it out?"

\-----

_ Runalli beamed with excitement.  _ “Yes!"

\-----

_ Daneil laughed.  _ "Alright then! Race yah!"

 

_ She proceeds to swim down. _

\-----

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm still not used to this!" _ He yells.  _

 

_ Runalli swam after her. He was certainly faster than he was before, but Daneil still had him greatly outmatched. _

\-----

\-----

_ Daneil couldn't help but giggle as she made it into the shipwreck; Runalli trailing after her. It was a small wreck to her, but still neat nonetheless. _

\-----

_ To Runalli, however, it was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. He wandered around the broken woodwork and rusted metal. _

 

"This is so cool. I mean, I'm sure you've seen a lot of wrecks like this but, wow!"

\----

"I've been wanting to show you one of these for a while now actually…just been waiting for the right moment I guess."

\----

_ Runalli still sensed something was off and swam around her and held her shoulders. _

 

"You feeling ok? You seem distant."

\-----

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Honest."

 

_ She says fiddling with her hair. _

\-----

_ Runalli promptly held her hand and smiled at her. It was very similar to the last time he was in merman form, that calm yet charming demeanor. _

 

"When you say honest like that, it usually means the opposite. What's on your mind?"

\-----

_ Daneil sighed. _

 

"Ok...I can't lie to you. I'm nervous about the future. I mean we've known each other for six months and yet so much has happened. I just…don't want it go too fast you know?"

\----

_ Runalli's head dipped a bit, clearly adhering with her. _

 

"Yeah...I was hoping that we could've just taken it easy, relaxing in the forest but..."

 

_ Runalli's eyes became filled with frustration. _

 

"Humans just had to ruin it! Our hand was forced...but hey, we're still here. We're still alive, and if we didn’t have each other's backs...I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you."

\-----

"I could say the same."

 

_ She touches her scarred shoulder, then looks to Runalli. _

 

"But hey, soon we'll have a new forest to lounge around in."

\-----

"With plenty of space, lots of time, and monsters just like us. As much of a loner as I was it's comforting to know there are others that can help us. Lady Allara was very helpful _." _

 

_ Says Runalli. _

\-----

_ Daneil smiles, kissing him on the cheek. _

"And I look forward to it all with you."

\-----

_ Runalli nods, smiling. _

 

"Come on. Let's get going. I feel a current flowing!"

\-----

_ She nods, swimming up with him; continuing to drift along with the current. The day gradually beginning to fade till the sun barely pierced the water. Runalli in his newly formed state soon becoming more and more tired, till he lets out a large yawn. _

\-----

“You holding up ok?” _ Daneil asks. _

\-----

_ Runalli nods, though it’s clear that he’s tired. _

 

“Yeah. I think we should stop for the night though. Not sure I can swim any farther.”

 

_ He lets out another yawn. _

\-----

“Yeah, I think we made enough progress for today.”

 

_ She swims down to a nearby outcropping of rocks and kelp.  _

 

“We can rest here for the night.”

\-----

_ Runalli eagerly plops down onto the sand. Exhaustion overtaking him. _

 

“Sigh, I could get used to this….” 

 

_ He suddenly realizes what he said.  _

 

“….sorry.”

\-----

“It’s ok, I know what you meant.”

 

_ Daneil says, laying down next to him. _

 

“Say can I ask you something?”

\-----

_ Runalli gets comfortable on the sand and looks at Daneil calmly. _

 

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

\-----

"Back before you transformed into a merman, what happened back there?"

\-----

_ Runalli looked at Daneil for a moment, a curious look on his face...until he truly realized what she was asking. He took a moment before answering. _

 

"I-I'm not sure how to put it. I just felt a surge of pain and anguish...over and over in my head I heard one word...Don't."

\-----

_ Daneil suddenly had a almost guilty look on her face.  _

"I see...I know the beast isn't something you like to bring up, but I’m sorry I put you in a sort of uncomfortable situation back there _._ I’ll admit it didn’t make things easier. _"_

\-----

_ Runalli suddenly looked vindictive. He looked to the side for a moment in defiance. _

 

"Hmph. I hate him anyway. I'll gladly do anything if it means pissing him off. Honestly, after turning into this, I haven't heard or felt him since. The Gift might be silencing him or something. If anything, it only makes me wish this was permanent so I can be rid of that curse for good..."

\-----

_ Daneil looked at him a bit curious.  _

 

"You would truly leave everything behind?"

\-----

_ Runalli looked at Daneil seriously. _

 

"I will admit, that beast has gotten me out of a lot of scraps, and I probably wouldn't be who I am now because of it...but I wouldn't be in those scraps in the first place if I didn't have that beast roaming around in me. My parents? Dead! My life? I'm always on the run! My sanity? I can't sleep soundly! I can't get angry lest I lose control!”

 

“The point is that I'd be a lot better off without it, and I'm pretty sure that crazed animal feels the same way because it takes every opportunity to get loose and put me out of commission. However, we're stuck with each other, and I hate that!"

\-----

_ Daneil was kind of taken aback by Runalli words, she didn't know how to feel. While it was entirely his choice, she couldn't help but feel a sense of worry if he actually went through with it. _

 

"That's...a pretty brave thing to admit. If you were to go through it though...what would you do?"

\-----

_ Runalli simply shrugged and looked at Daneil confidently. _

 

"Whatever the hell I want! I'd travel, learn new things, all the while not worrying about some damn hunter with a blade made of silver. And I'd do it all with you..."

 

_ Runalli suddenly dipped his head, his eyes filled with sadness and anger. _

 

"...and if I ever do find a way to be rid of this damn curse, my only regret would be that I didn't do it sooner so that this would be permanent!"

 

_ Runalli gestured to his aquatic body and looked at Daneil defiantly. _

 

"Like I said! Nothing good ever comes out of that beast! If it weren't for him plaguing my mind and body, I wouldn't have to worry about suddenly being forced out of this form."

 

_ Runalli suddenly slammed the sand with his fist, the water and the lack of lycan power weakening the force. _

 

"...this sucks..."

\-----

_ Daneil puts an arm around Runalli, moving closer to him in an effort to comfort. _

 

"Hey it's ok! We'll work it out together, what matters is that we're moving on to a new life together. We'll make it work, no matter what."

\-----

_ Runalli places a hand on Daneil's and smiles. He could feel the comfort and support coming from her. He started feeling at ease. _

 

"I know...Thank you!"

\-----

_ She gives a soft look and kisses him deeply on the lips. _

\-----


	8. A Moment of Peace

\-----

_The time had always seemed to go fast when they were together. So much so that soon Daneil could hear Runalli's stomach rumbling as they swam._

 

"Heh, hungry?"

\-----

_Runalli smiled and blushed, looking at her sheepishly. It had been a week into their journey already and both seemed to be in better spirits._

 

"Yeah..."

 

_He swims over and goes to reach into Daneil’s bag for some food._

\-----

_Daneil smiles coyly, jerking the bag away from him._

 

"What do you say we go for a hunt instead?"

\-----

_Runalli suddenly quivered, and smiled a coy smile._

 

"Are you trying to get me riled…? Cause it's working."

 

\-----

“Well, I won't hunt for you all the time now. _"_

 

_She smirks._

 

"Besides we ate the last of the food yesterday."

\-----

_Runalli smiled at her and nodded confidently._

 

"All right, challenge accepted. What are we hunting?"

_\-----_

"Let's start with something simple"

 

_She scans the horizon._

 

"How about those tuna over there?

 

_She points to a small pod of tuna in the distance._

\-----

_Runalli looks over and his eyes suddenly widen in surprise._

 

"Woah...those are really...really...those are really big fish..."

 

_Runalli seemed slightly worried, mainly due to not exactly knowing how to hunt underwater._

\-----

_Daneil smiles._

 

"Don't worry I'll show you the ropes"

\-----

_Runalli eyes the tuna and does his best to balance himself in the water._

 

"OK, so how do we do this. I doubt chasing after them is the way to go...especially for me. I can't swim that fast..."

\-----

_She nods._

 

"Yup. The trick is to ambush them from above or below. I tend to go from above since my scales are a lot lighter, you'd be best to come from below."

\-----

_Runalli nods, eyeing the tuna._

 

"Hmm...I see...should I go ahead now or should I watch you first?"

\-----

"Best if I should go first. They'll scatter, but don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea."

 

_She proceeds to lengthen her nails; her eyes turning to slits._

 

"Remember you have these too."

 

_She says before swimming up above the tuna, her body blending in with the sun above. Quietly she stalks her prey, before suddenly taking a nose dive  into the school, of fish. She smacks one of the tuna with her tail and before slicing into it with her bared claws._

\-----

_Runalli watched as Daneil expertly ambushed the tuna. Most of them swam away quickly once she charged in, but for the one, it was far too late._

 

_As she tore through the helpless tuna, Runalli couldn't help but smile, a special little twinkle in his eye._

\-----

_Daniel soon wiped the tuna off her mouth, now looking at Runalli._

 

"Ok, your turn."

\-----

"All right! Hmm...there's a school!"

 

_Runalli spotted a small group not too far from them. He began slowly approaching them from below, the sea's depths working as camouflage for his grayish scales. He approached closer and closer but was spotted when he got too close._

 

_He sprung forward, but the tuna reacted too quickly, as he was still not used to this form. They got away, leaving Runalli alone in the open water._

 

"Damn it...that's hard..."

\-----

_Daneil held her chin in thought, wondering how she should get Runalli to catch something in his state._

 

"Hmm...hey Runalli? Can you still sing like before?"

\-----

_Runalli looked at Daneil curiously._

 

"Um...a little maybe...why?"

\-----

"Try screaming at them right before you ambush, it'll stun them”

 

_She explains._

\-----

_Runalli tipped his head and smiled slightly._

 

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Let's see...there!"

 

_Runalli swam under another nearby school and looked at them intently. He approached them slowly before suddenly letting out a screeching wail._

 

_The entire school was stunned, allowing Runalli to approach quickly, baring his claws to slash the heads off of two of them. The rest fled after recovering, but Runalli was more than happy with his catch._

 

"OK, that was awesome! I didn't know I could do that!"

\-----

_Daneil soon swam over to him, giving him a pat on the back._

 

"See I knew you could do it!"

 

_She smiles catching the fish before it floats to the bottom. She holds it up to Runalli._

 

“And to the victor goes the spoils"

\-----

_Runalli happily chomped on the tuna with gusto, devouring the fish quickly. After a minute, he finished it up, sighing in satisfaction._

 

"Phew. I could get used to this!"

\-----

_Daneil smiles, the light above her turning the water a soft orange._

 

"Feels good right? Aw man there's so much more I want to show you."

\-----

_Runalli gave her a confident smile._

 

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 

_Runalli grabbed her hand and swam towards their destination, all the while smiling. Their journey was far from over._

\-----


	9. Torrent

_ Daneil and Runalli had been traveling for about a week and a half now, and it was evident that they were getting closer to the shores of the Southern Forest. The water becoming warmer as they drew near. _

\-----

"Ah, this warm water is so nice! It's been too long"

 

_ Says Daneil who is smiling ear to ear. _

\-----

_ Runalli's swimming had improved greatly over the past week as he kept up with Daneil with less and less effort needed. He could feel the warm rush in the water and closed his eyes to feel its comfort. _

 

"Wow, this does feel good! I can't believe we're getting close to Arcadia. Finally, we'll have a proper home soon!"

\-----

_ Daneil smiled.  _

 

"You know you never did tell me that story about it?"

\-----

_ Runalli looked over to Daneil as they swam forward. _

 

"You mean the one about Arcadia? I didn't, did I? I admit, I don't know much. Only stories my father used to tell me. I suppose now is as good a time as any?"

\-----

_ Daneil swam backwards on her back, hands underneath her head as she waited for Runalli to begin. _

\-----

_ Runalli smiled as he swam forward. The waters were calm and the streaks of sunlight shone on their scales as he began his tale. _

 

"My father used to tell me of a magical city, hidden away from the world. A utopia of peace and prosperity. It was called...Arcadia!"

 

_ Runalli began gesturing with his hands speaking in an epic tone, as if he were performing the story to an audience. _

 

"It was a place filled with plentiful vegetation and endlessly running water, pure as crystal! Its inhabitants? People. Simple people! Though to outsiders, they were seen as humans and monsters, to the Arcadian's, everyone was a person!”

 

“It was a place with many rules and restrictions, but those very same rules allowed for them to coexist in peace. Humans and monsters, living together without conflict! Truth be told, I can hardly imagine it."

\-----

“Hey, where there's a will there's a way!" 

 

_ She says turning back onto her stomach _ .

\-----

_ Runalli couldn't help but shrug his shoulders at that one. _

 

"Maybe.I know not all humans are bad but it's still hard, you know..."

 

_ Runalli sighed before continuing. _

 

"Anyway, my father did mention these supposed rules. Apparently, humans can enter Arcadia, but are never allowed to leave, lest they reveal its existence and location. Only monsters can leave, which is why my parents were able to.”

 

“What I don't get is why? If Arcadia was truly the prosperous city it was and it was a safe haven for monsters, what drove my parents to leave...and how come they never took me back to visit?"

 

_ Runalli had a worried look on his face as he said this. _

\-----

"I'm sure they had their reasons. Either way, what matters is that soon we'll be there ourselves. And who knows, maybe you'll find out more about them."

 

_ Says Daneil. _

\-----

_ Runalli smiled lightly and nodded, but it was clear he was still apprehensive. _

 

"I sure hope so. The thing is, I didn't even think Arcadia existed until now, let alone that my parents were from there. However, with all that has happened and remembering the stories, it all makes sense now. I just hope their reason for leaving was a good one, because Arcadia seems way too good to be true..."

 

_ Runalli thinks back to what happened back at the old forest, suddenly looking over to Daneil's arm, remembering her missing scales, which had only recently grown back. _

 

"...but if the Hunters were seeking it out, then there has to be some merit to it. There are so many unanswered questions. I just hope I'm ready for the answers..."

\-----

_ Daneil looks over to him ready to speak up but suddenly something catches her eye in the distance. _

 

"Is that...? It is!" _ She smiles pointing ahead.  _ "Look seals!"

\-----

_ Runalli looked forward and smiled at the sight. There was a whole pack of them. _

 

"You're right! Wow, that's a lot of them!"

\-----

"That means we're super close to land right now!" _ She beamed. _

 

_ The seals playfully swimming around them. Quite a few in particular seemed to be drawn to Runalli, wanting to play with him. _

\-----

_ Runalli twirled around as the seals surrounded him. At first, he seemed nervous, but he was enthralled by their presence. _

 

"Woah! Ha ha! They're adorable! They seem to like me!"

\-----

_ Daneil chuckled as she scratched the belly of one of them. _

 

"It's no surprise all things considering, you are a selkie after all."

\-----

_ Runalli petted a couple of them as they swam around him in a playful manner. _

 

"Oh yeah! I do remember you saying that selkie's could turn into seals, right? I'm surprised I haven't tried it yet."

\-----

"You're welcome to give it a try but I doubt you have enough magic in you to do it. You are kind of limited after all."

\-----

_ Runalli nodded and smiled _ . "Well, I won't know until I try."

 

_ Runalli closed his eyes and concentrated as the seals swirled around him. He relaxed his hands and thought happily of Daneil and his parents, the good times, the adventures.  _

 

_ He began glowing and the seals were drawing closer to him...until suddenly, Runalli felt a sharp pain, and the glow around him became dark all of a sudden. The seals suddenly backed away from him slightly as Runalli held his head in pain. _

 

"Gah! What the? That was...unexpected..."

\-----

_ Daneil was quick to notice that the seals seemed kind of anxious now and started to back off from the two of them. Daneil furrowed her brow and looked at Runalli. _

 

"Runalli how are you feeling right now?"

\-----

_ Runalli shook his head and looked at Daneil with a straight face. _

 

"I feel fine, I just...that was a bit unexpected. I tried to channel my magic but...it's like I was forced out of trying to use it..."

 

_ Runalli was suddenly looking worried, and that worry turned to fear. _

 

"Daneil...I think I need to get to land... _ " _

\-----

_ Daneil looked very serious now. _

 

"Swim to the surface! Now!"

\-----

_ Runalli nodded, but right after Daneil said that, another sharp pain went through his body as he held his head in agony. He closed his eyes to try and bear it, but that's when he saw a horrifying image. _

 

_ Green glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, and a visage of unadulterated rage. Runalli opened his eyes, his face filled with horror as the seals surrounding them fled in a hysteria. _

 

"No! No no no no! Please! NO!!!!"

 

_ Runalli began swimming to the surface as fast as he could, all the while the pain was building within him. A dark aura began surrounding him, and Daneil could tell that this was no ordinary occurrence.  _

 

_ Whatever was happening to Runalli...it was about to get a whole lot worse. _

\-----

_ As soon as Runalli reached the surface Daneil grabbed him and swam as fast she could to the shore. The dark aura around him uncomfortably pulsating as he writhed in pain. She could feel him transforming again, but something told her that she didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was done. _

 

_ Rough sand greeted them as they beached themselves on the shore, and Daneil was quick to change into legs. _

\-----

_ Runalli lay there clutching his sides and head, though agonizing pain, only to yell out one word. _

 

"RUN!"

\-----

_ Daneil ran as fast as her legs could carry her into the forest, the sounds of snapping bones and guttural screams as Runalli transformed sent a chill to her spine. Screams which gradually turned into mad growls and roars. _

 

_ Daneil then ducked behind a cluster of large trees, breathing heavily as she tried to silence herself from being heard. Her breath hitching as she hears large footsteps not too far off. _

\-----

_ Runalli fought as hard as he could to resist the transformation, but the pain was too great, the transformation too severe. Runalli's tail was forced apart into legs, his skin shredding as he bled heavily. The pain was so intense that Runalli's own self-consciousness passed out...giving the beast the true freedom it wanted. _

 

_ It let out a tremendous roar, shaking the trees, rustling any creature within miles into a panic. For the first time, Runalli was no more, and only the beast remained, and with it came a desire. A desire to hunt down the one that imprisoned him with that accursed magic. _

\-----

_ Daneil could hear it, the heavy breathing of a monster gone wild, but suddenly, it spoke. Three words. But they were all it needed to say. _

\-----

"YOU.......WILL.........PERISH!'

\-----

_ Daneil's eyes widened, and a feeling of utter terror gripped her. She was being hunted, and she was greatly outmatched. Suddenly she hears the beast sniffing the air, and peaks behind the edge if the tree ever so slightly to see it looking in the direction of the cluster of trees. _

 

_ She quickly ducks back down, hearing it draw closer...and closer. _

 

_ She tightly closes her eyes for a second before making a break for it, the sound of claws tearing through bark and tree as she escapes his grasp. _

\-----

_ The beast effortlessly tears through the tree and watches as Daneil runs, but it does not give chase immediately. It just watches, gritting its teeth, its mouth drooling at the thought of feasting upon her miserable flesh, his eyes narrowing at her fearful demeanor...it.... it smiles. _

 

_ Maniacally, hungrily...it is as if it is enjoying making Daneil squirm in terror. _

 

_ Suddenly, it charges forward with unrelenting force and blinding speed. The trees in its path stand no chance as they are torn asunder. _

 

_ The sounds of clawing footsteps and snapping branches become closer, and closer, it was gaining on Daneil with little effort, the green of its eyes glowing on approach. It bared it claws. _

\-----

_ "The ocean! I just have to get to the ocean and he shouldn't follow!" _

 

_ Daneil thought as she saw a cliff approaching, she makes a last-ditch effort to jump for it but as soon as she does, she feels large claws grab her by the ankle and whip her backward onto the ground. She rolls and tumbles across the grass already feeling like her ankle is broken. As she slowly gets up off the ground she can see the beast, looking at her menacingly as he draws closer. _

 

"Please....no...R-Runalli"  _ The beast gets on four legs. _

 

"No! Stop it...Wake up!" _ He gets ready to pounce. _

 

_ Daniel steps back, tears in her eyes.  _ "Wake up...Wake......UPPppppp!!!!!"

 

_ Daniel lets out a large shriek at the beast, her eyes glowing brightly blue with magic, as she tries to break into the mind of the creature keeping Runalli locked away. Over and over she keeps chanting the same thing. Wake up. _

\-----

_ The beast is stopped by Daniel's shriek as its vorpal claws clenched its head in pain. It struggles to fight Daniel's magic when its claws suddenly begin glowing. It's a malicious aura, a dark red glow fueled by hatred and anger. _

 

_ The beast lets out a mortifying howl as it slams the ground, sending a vicious tremor towards Daneil. It leaves a fissure in its wake, ending with a flashing upheaval that shatters Daniel's leg, knocking her to the ground. _

 

_ It was earth magic! Free of Daniel's magic, it stares at her, angrier than before, its eyes filled with murderous intent. Now more than ever, the beast wanted to kill her. Slowly! Painfully! It had nothing but a torturous slaughter on its mind. _

\-----

_ Daneil let out a cry of suffering as she felt her leg pierced by the sharp rocks. She was bleeding badly and could only shuffle backward for a few moments before she felt the beast slam into her. _

 

_ His claws pinning her roughly against a tree, dangling her a few feet off the ground. Daneil’s squirming only seeming to make the pain worse as claws pieced her flesh. _

 

_ The beast’s murderous gaze meeting her own terrified one, blood and tears mixing together in broken agony as he raised his massive paw to deliver a killing blow. Daneil couldn't even muster out any final words, her voice had failed her, and so did her spirit. _

\-----

_ The beast eyed her menacingly as it bared its claw, ready to sever her head and end her life. He swung forward, the swipe effortlessly cutting through the thick tree...  _

 

_...missing her head by inches! _

 

_ The beast eyed Daneil, looking at her with a great struggle in its eyes. It was shaking, frozen in place, unable to fulfill its desire to end the sire _

_ n's life. _

_ It opened its mouth, baring its terrifying maw. Daneil could hear a single weak word being spoken as the beast struggled, the glow from its eyes slowly fading. _

 

_ "....s...t.....o.......p...." _

\-----

_ Daneil felt the beasts grip weaken on her as she suddenly fell hard to the ground. Still shaking from the pain and terror, she can but only hold herself and look up slightly. _

\-----

_ The beast stumbled back and was shaking, looking straight at Daneil with a face of suffering.  _

 

_ The beast suddenly brought its own claws up to its throat, as if it intended to end its own life. The beast fought, its mind fought back. _

 

_ The two beings were struggling for control, the outcome would determine its fate. The beast squeezed harder, its claws drawing blood from its neck. _

\-----

_ Daneil gasped, not knowing why she weakly yelled out. _

 

"D-don’t...!"

\-----

_ The beast, or rather Runalli, had every intention of ending his life, just so Daneil could live. However, in a last fit of desperation, the beast spoke one last time. _

 

"....you...will...pay…!"

 

_ The beast suddenly began to shrink, its hair disappearing, its claws diminishing. It was as if the beast was forcing itself back into Runalli. Bones snapped, skin shriveled, until finally, Runalli was back to his old self. He was bleeding heavily, his legs torn… _

 

_ But none of that compared to his face of agony upon seeing what the beast had done to Daneil...what he has done. _

\-----

_ A cry of torment could be heard as Runalli slammed his fists into the ground, cracking the rock beneath it. His hands shaking, still covered in the blood of Daneil. He raises them to his face then looks briefly at Daneil before shutting his eyes, tears obscuring his vision. _

 

_ He...runs away from her. Deep into the forest. _

 

_ Leaving Daneil alone, injured, and scared.... _

\-----

_ She can only watch as she weakly outstretches her hand in his direction...her heart breaking… _

 

"n.no....c...come...b-back! ....d-don't...leave...m..e"

 

_ Her hand falls...slipping into unconsciousness... _

\-----


	10. City Gates

_ The forest is quiet since the destruction the beast laid, and Daneil still lay in the same spot unmoving. Dried patches of blood surrounding the grass and against her skin. _

 

_ A soft wind blows against her hair and a sudden sharp gasp escapes her, followed by pained coughing. Her mind and eyes struggle to focus as it slowly grips her that she is alive. _

 

_ It takes a moment for her to prop herself up against a tree, her body aching and skin pale. She is alone....and memories merely hours old cause tears to weld up in her eyes as she holds herself. _

 

"Why...why now?"

\-----

_ An eerie atmosphere looms over the gruesome scene. Upon rising, Daneil sees firsthand just how destructive the beast is.  _ _ Trees destroyed, blood spilled everywhere, killing whatever small plant life happens to be there, claw marks riddling tree trunks and nearby boulders. _

 

_ A long path could be seen through the dense trees, created by the beast's relentless chase. Everywhere the beast was, there was nothing but destruction. _

 

_ No animals could be heard nearby. No birds, no rustling little critters. Whatever life this part of the forest had...it was long gone, either scared away by the rampage...or as collateral. _

_ \----- _

_ Daneil could only limb from tree to tree as support. Though it was against her better judgement she limped in the direction where she last saw Runalli flee.  _

_ Sweat dripping from her head as every step she took with her bad leg felt like she was stepping on needles. Her is breath heavy as she looks about. _

 

"W-where...are...y-you...please...?"

\-----

_ Despite the carnage left by the beast, there was hardly any sign of Runalli. Any footprints were obscured by the dense foliage. However, traces of blood could be seen, leaving a small trail for Daneil to follow. _

 

_ However, the further she went, the less blood there was to follow, a sign that Runalli was healing. Soon there would be no more blood to track him. _

 

_ Even after following the trail for a good while, there was still no sign that he was nearby. _

\-----

_ It was at this point that Daneil really started to panic. _

 

"Ffph! Dammit!....Agh!"

 

_ She grabs her chest. A dull pain beginning to fester right next to her heart. As soon as this happens Daneil becomes wide eyed urging herself to move faster. Her gaze rapidly moving back and forth in an almost panicked state. She cries out desperately. _

 

"R-Runalli!...please...n-not like this!"

\-----

"Huh? What was that?"

 

_ Daneil suddenly heard voices in response to her desperate cry. They weren't far off. _

\-----

"Stay here. I'm gonna see where that came from."

 

_ It sounded like a man. Definitely not Runalli. Daneil could now hear rustling in the trees. _

\-----

"Hello? Who's there!?"

 

_ The man appeared before Daneil. He was a tall man, a human, garbed in hunting gear, and he looked at Daneil with shock in his eyes. _

 

"Oh gods! Miss, are you OK? What happened?"

\-----

_ Daneil's panic only seemed to worsen at seeing the human. She stumbles back. _

 

"Gasp! Stay back! G-get away from m-me!"

\-----

_ The man holds his hands up defensively as he gets a very worried look on his face. _

 

"Woah, woah, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I have some medical supplies. Let me help you."

 

_ The man stepped forward slowly, trying not to frighten Daneil too much. _

\-----

_ Sweat dripped down Daneil's head as she slowly backed away. _

 

"Y-you need to get out of this forest."

\-----

_ The man took a couple of steps forward, almost pleading for Daneil to let him help _

 

"OK, clearly there's something bad here. But...what could have done this to you?"

 

_ The man pulled out what looked like a vial of ointment and some bandages. _

 

"I can't just leave you here, though. Those wounds look horrifying. You'll bleed out if you don't get those taken care of!"

\-----

_ Daneil couldn't help but look down off to the side. _

 

"You don't understand....I’m not like you....please...just leave me."

\-----

_ The man sighed, the suddenly buckled up and walked forward. _

 

"Look, I apologize in advance for my rudeness, miss, but I can't ignore this. I don't care if you're not like me, I can't leave you here to die."

 

_ He began approaching Daneil with the medical supplies in hand. He was adamant. _

\-----

_ Daneil stepped back again but this time the man grabbed her by the hands. She struggles a bit. The man staring at her calmly, but sternly holding her waiting for her fit to pass. _

 

_ After a while, she stops almost defeated, tears well up in her eyes as she looks back in the direction she was heading. The dull pain in her chest seems to grow even more...she turns back to the human. _

 

"Do what you must....but it won't change anything...."

\-----

_ The man looks at her with pleading eyes. _

 

"I...I don't understand. What is it that you're so…?"

 

_ Suddenly, a fast, loud rustling could be heard, but it only lasted a few seconds before the man was suddenly grabbed in the back of his neck and tossed aside, hitting a tree hard. The man gasped from the shock as he looked up to see his attacker. _

 

_ A young man, bloodied, hairy, his hands forming vicious claws, his teeth baring lethal fangs. He was a man, but he was also a beast. It was Runalli, and he looked at the man with great rage. _

\-----

"Stay...away...from...her...!"

 

_ It was evidently clear that Runalli was barely keeping himself together. He was badly injured. It was as if his rage and fury was the only thing keeping him alive. _

\-----

_ Daneil looked up and noticed something else. There were bruises on his head, a burn mark around his neck, piercing scars on his torso. Runalli had his back turned to Daneil as he eyed the man...and he looked ready to kill. _

 

"Runalli Stop it!"

 

_ Daneil cries out, not wanting any more bloodshed.  _

 

"Don't hurt him!"

\-----

_ Daneil's pleas fell on deaf ears. Runalli's fury was immense. He looked like himself, but it was as if he was possessed by the beast. He walked forward towards the man, who in a panic drew his bow and aimed an arrow at him. _

 

"H-Hey man. Stay back! I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to!"

\-----

_ Runalli looked at him angrily, almost maniacally. He continued walking toward him as he responded to the man's threat. _

 

"Go on, then. Shoot me! What are you waiting for!? You want to live, right!? Then shoot me! Kill me! DAMN IT, KILL ME ALREADY!"

\-----

_ As if on impulse, the man let loose the arrow, hitting Runalli square in his chest...it did nothing. Runalli continued to walk forward, undeterred. _

 

"DAMN YOU, YOU USELESS HUMAN! KILL ME!!!"

\-----

_ The man cowered in fear as Runalli towered over him readying another arrow. He misses this time, the arrow landing on the ground near Daneil. Runalli bats away the bow, lifting up the man by the shirt, slamming him repeatedly on the tree. _

 

_ He raises his fist to deliver a punishing blow, and at this point Daneil's had absolutely enough of this. _

\-----

_ She grabs the arrow from the ground in one hand, running up behind Runalli, she forces him to turn around and slaps him dead across the face. She defiantly looks at him.  _

 

"If you want to kill yourself so bad then do it!"

 

_ She threateningly places the arrow above her own heart. _

 

_ " _ Just know that you’d be killing me too!"

\-----

_ Runalli became immensely surprised by Daneil's sudden action, his hand still holding onto the man who was still struggling to get free. Runalli looks at Daniel both angry...and in agony. _

 

"The hell are you talking about...?"

\-----

_ Suddenly, a small rustle is heard...followed by a small voice. The voice...of a little boy. _

 

"Dad? I heard someone yelling! Dad!? Where are you?"

\-----

_ Upon hearing this, Runalli's eyes were filled with horror. _

\-----

_ Daneil immediately sensed the change in tension. She looked at Runalli pleadingly. _

 

"Please Runalli. This isn't you. Let him go."

\-----

"Dad? Dad!?"

 

_ Runalli listened to the voice of the child as his grip on the man weakened slightly. _

\-----

_ Then, surprisingly, the man spoke. _

 

"...you're monsters...aren't you...and yet...you seem so human..."

\-----

_ Runalli looked at him fiercely in reaction. _

 

"What would you know about it, you damn human!?"

\-----

_ The man took a couple of breaths before answering. _

 

"I can tell...you're in a lot of pain...please...I just wanted to help. I'll leave...you won't see me again...or if you decide to kill me...just please...don't hurt my son..."

\-----

_ Runalli felt a deep inner pain upon hearing those words. It was at this point he realized...he was acting no better than humans right now. He let go of the man as he turned away, unable to look at him or at Daneil. _

 

"Just go..."

\-----

_ The man nodded.  _ "Thank you."

 

_ The man then looked at Daneil for a moment, an apologetic look on his face before he turned and disappeared into the trees. From a distance, a conversation could be heard. _

\-----

"Dad! There you are! Are you OK? I heard yelling."  _ The boy asked worried. _

\-----

"It's ok, son. I just...a pack of wolves took me by surprise. They're gone now, so don't worry."

\-----

"Ok, if you say so. I'm just glad you aren't hurt."  _ He says cheerfully. _

\-----

"Hey now! That's my line!"

 

_ The laughter between father and son could be heard as they walked away...which only served to make Runalli cry. _

\-----

_ It took a moment for Daneil to walk over to him. Dropping the arrow on the ground almost ashamed. She didn't say a word, and while she wanted to comfort him, she was honestly still reeling from everything. _

\-----

_ Runalli’s tears streamed down his face, his eyes closed, his expression filled with shame. It took little time for his crying to turn into desperate weeping as he fell to his knees. _

 

_ Any sign of the beast was long gone as he shifted back fully into his old human self. The only sign left of the beast's influence was his torn body, a result of his uncontrolled power. _

 

_ He couldn't bear to speak a word, as he had no grasp on what to do now. He was a mad beast turned lost pup, longing for any sign of comfort, but there was none to be had. _

\-----

_ Daneil's face was pained, her hands shaking. After a while she could no longer support herself, falling to her knees, as a wave of emotion overtook her. Her voice but a whisper. _

 

“....I understand now...I...thought I understood it before...but....the beast...I was so naive!..I'm sorry....I..."

 

_ She begins to cry. _

\-----

_ Runalli wept profoundly for what seemed like hours, but all too soon he regained the ability to speak. _

 

"... this is why...I wanted to die...so that it wouldn't hurt you again...so that I wouldn't try to kill you again...I can't...I can't...I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!!!"  _ He cried out. _

 

_ Runalli wept even harder than ever before. He had truly lost the will to live. _

\-----

_ Daniel didn't know what to do. Her mind was a mess; her heart still aching with pain; she couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. _

 

_ She could only reach over to Runalli's face and caress him gently. Crying alongside him. _

\-----

_ Runalli continued to weep as Daneil held him. His sad, crying eyes looked at her, as if longing for her. They cried together for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, Runalli had run out of tears to shed, his weeping replaced by heavy, exhausted breathing. _

 

_ He reached over and held Daneil's hands, looking down as he spoke. _

 

"...I don't know what to do? I can't control it...I can't..it won't even let me kill myself to keep it from hurting anyone...I-I don't know what to do, Daneil? Nothing would make me happier than to still be with you...but after all this..."

 

_ Runalli couldn't speak anymore, as the thought was too painful for him to bear. _

\-----

"Don't Runalli....please! I can't...not after everything we've been through. I couldn't live with myself...knowing we came so close....only too...I don't want it to end like this!"

 

_ She cries out. _

\-----

_ Runalli looks at her with pleading eyes. _

 

"But...what if I lose control again...you were almost killed just now..."

\-----

_ Daniel looks at him with heavy eyes. _

 

"I....I won't leave you. I can’t…”

 

_ She looks down  _ "...I can't just go back to the ocean...and live like it never happened."

\-----

_ Runalli took a deep breath, as if to attempt to calm himself down. He looked at her, as if having trouble understanding her determination. _

 

"...you mean it?"

\-----

_ She looks deep into his eyes, her hands cupping his face. _

 

"I do."

\-----

_ Runalli tried to hold back his anguish, his tears, but he could not. He held Daneil's shoulders as their heads touched, Runalli weeping once again. _

 

"Daneil, I'm...I'm so sorry...I’m so sorry, please forgive me..."

\-----

_ Daneil wraps her arms around him tears falling down her face as well. _

 

"I do...I do. It wasn't your fault....you couldn't have known....don’t you ever leave me like that again!"

\-----

_ Runalli embraced Daneil, both of them covered in blood, sweat, and tears...and yet, they did not care anymore. _

 

"I won't...I won't..."

\-----

_ Suddenly, rustling could be heard among the trees. Only seconds passed before a large man could be seen approaching them. The man wasted no time brandishing a spear and pointing it at them. _

 

"Who are you?!"

\-----

_ Almost out of instinct, Runalli stood between the man and Daneil, welling up his anger and growing his claws and fangs again...on command. It was as if he was in control suddenly. _

 

"I won't let you hurt her! Leave us!"

\-----

_ The man stood his ground, a stoic expression on his face, but then his eyes widened out of surprise. _

 

"...those eyes...I've seen them before..."

\-----

_ Daneil looked at the man's features. There was something otherworldly about him...something familiar. _

 

"You!...You’re like us!"

\-----

_ The man looked at them for a moment before he turned the spear away from them. _

 

"...you come seeking the hidden city, correct? Tell me, young lycan. Is your name...Runalli?"

\-----

_ Runalli looked at him with great shock in his eyes. _

 

"...h-how do you know my name?"

\-----

_ Suddenly, a sad look overcame the large man. _

 

"I see...so it has happened."

 

_ The large man took a deep breath before addressing them both.  _

 

"My name is Granin. I am charged with protecting the hidden city. And yes..."

 

_ Granin clenched his fist, his features becoming more vicious as his hair, fangs, and claws grew suddenly. _

 

"...I am like you, for I am a lycan also."

\-----

_ Daneil visibly showed relief upon hearing this. _

 

"Finally, we can be free."

\-----

_ The man put his spear away as he approached the two. _

 

"You two have clearly suffered much just to get here. Come."

 

_ Granin gestures for them to follow, and Runalli wastes no time helping Daneil up for them to follow close behind. He leads them through the trees, seemingly in no particular direction. For a moment, it's as if they are walking in circles. _

\-----

_ It’s not till they reach a dense vine covered grove that Granin stops and pulls back some of the vines. Revealing a cave entrance! _

 

_ He gestures for the two of them to follow more and leads the way into the cave. _

\-----

_ The path is narrow and winding but after a while....the sound of birds and water....people! They see a light up ahead, the sun blinding them for a moment as they step out into the sunlight. When they both open their eyes, they can't help but be speechless. _

 

"Welcome to the City of Arcadia!" _ The man says gesturing to the vast city. _

\-----

_ People...Monsters...creatures of all kinds walking and living together! The city carved straight from the mountain side! Fresh water and plants everywhere! It was stunning! _

\-----

_ Runalli held Daneil by the hand as they entered the city. It was unlike anything they had ever seen...and for the first time, in a long time, Runalli let out a genuine sigh of relief. _

 

"...we made it...we finally made it..."

\-----

**To be Continued…**


End file.
